PROM NIGHT (fancy dress)
by The Great Aadi
Summary: what happens when percy is about to ask annabeth a.k.a wise girl on a date?complete AU, all of them are mortals.


**This is a fancy dress prom one-shot with for percabeth wit hints of jasper...**

* * *

**Mclean Mansion...**

* * *

"annabeth", piper's extremely annoying voice called me.  
"what do you want piper?"  
"Oh I was just wondering what you are dressing as for prom"  
"piper, I have already told you from the last three days that I am dressing up as invisible woman", I said exasperated.  
"are you sure you do not want to dress up as Mera, because jackson is dressing up as aquaman", piper said giggling.  
"piper, dear why don't you worry about dressing up as wonder woman, and yes, jason is going to dress up as superman."  
"okay pipes bye. See you tomorrow, I will come here at 2 pm, and be ready."**  
**"oh and annie I am calling sparky to ask when we are meeting."

* * *

**Grace Residence...**

* * *

"hey jase.."  
"what perce?"  
when is fancydress prom?"  
"tomorrow obviously"  
"what the heck", I sputtered.  
"yeah,didn't you know"  
"bro, do me a favor"  
"yeah sure, I will bye you a new aquaman suit along with mine"  
"I love you bro"  
"does annabeth have competition?"  
"ha, ha, so funny. I love annabeth with all my heart and you are just my little cousin who dates her best friend other than me of course"  
"bro, she does not know this and I am taller than you."  
"one inch does not matter. We both are almost adults and I am 6 feet and 2 inches. It is your fault that you play basketball and I do swimming. Oh and I think Piper is calling you. See you later shock boy."

* * *

**The next afternoon...**

* * *

"piper hurry, the boys might have reached there by now" I shouted, because we had promised to meet the boys at 5:30pm.  
"wait annie, I have to apply a light mascara and make up"  
"come down or I will come up there and drag you down",I warned

* * *

"Perce, stop pacing the room or I will tie you to the chair"  
"man, I am nervous, What if she says no? aahhh! I can't do this"  
"come on it's time, let's go"  
"wait bro, I am going to ask the love of my life on a date for the first time. It has to be flaw less or else I am doomed for my life and if I am doomed, I will take you with me to the land of embarrassed and depressed teenagers with girl problems. What are you waiting for, LET'S GO!"  
"Perce, you act even stranger than normal when you are hungry or in front of annabeth."  
"Shut up and GET ME THE KEYS."

* * *

**Piper's House A.K.A. Mclean Mansion**

* * *

"hey sparky", piper said.  
"hey babe, where,s annabeth? percy is gonna ask her out today.", he whispered only for piper to hear, but unfortunately for percy, I too heard that and I don't know why but I had a goofy smile on my face after wards.  
"Hi percy",I said noticing him outside.  
oh, um,hey annabeth.",he said without looking up from his shoes. As he lifted his head up towards me slowly, he looked like somebody had punched him in the gut. "stop drooling seaweed brain", I said, though secretly enjoying it.  
He quickly closed his mouth and said, trying to be cocky but failing miserably, "oh, beautiful maiden,would you accompany me to the ball?"  
"very well kind sir", I mocked him in turn.  
We all sat in the limo which Jason's rich father had lent us.

* * *

**Time Skip to the end of the Dance...**

* * *

"Hey wise girl, I was wondering if um youwillcomewithmeonadate?", he said in one breath. I decided to irritate him and use the traditional approach.  
"sorry, seaweed brain what did you say?"  
"I was wondering whether you will come on a date with me?",he asked nervously shuffling on his feet, which was extremely adorable.  
"of course seaweed brain, what took you so long?", I said and then stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. the experience was complete bliss as our lips moved in sync. All I could think was_ percy percy percy per..._  
I was sure that I will never stop when the evil voice of thalia filled with humor had to pop up from nowhere.  
"get a room lovebirds", she shouted.  
I swear that the girl has a sixth sense for PDA.  
As we exited the hall, let me tell you that it was the best night of my life ever.

* * *

**Oh my first oneshot. How was it guys? and don't forget, R & R.**


End file.
